


Wolfbatour

by Soluvrly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I haven't used skype in forever, M/M, No Dialogue, cam shows, free form writing, liberally understood, lost of angst, took liberties with the whole archaeology thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is looking for some extra entertainment one night and finds a familiar looking chest. It leads to angst, pinning, and questioning the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfbatour

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a thing in colinmorgay's ask box on Tumblr and I had initially planned to continue it there but the writing just kept going until it was over 2,000 words. Whoops.

What if its a few years later and everyone is off to university/college getting their education on. Stiles is trawling the cam shows looking for something to spice the night up with when he comes across a chest that is familiar. Broad with those perky little nipples and then of course that jawline. Isaac knows that he could make more if he showed his face, but he doesn't want to be a porn star. Besides, his modeling contract would probably go out the window.

So, Stiles becomes a regular of Isaac’s show. It’s weekly on Saturdays. Though wolfbatour (Stiles snorted when he saw the name) has mentioned that he’s considering doing private shows over Skype. The comments on the post were as expected. But then Isaac isn't on for a few weeks, no update over why. Stiles forgets due to finals. After it’s done, he wants to reward himself with Isaac and goes to watch him. And there’s an update about the break. He’s exclusively private now since he can make far more money that way. Stiles doesn't know what to do about it, like should he pay for a session or not. If he does Isaac would know that it’s him. His Skype isn't exactly incognito. He doesn't want to really be about the subterfuge either with a fake account. Stiles stresses about it for a few days before getting caught up with going back home for the holidays. Stiles had seen what Isaac’s body was like, he became more defined, better abs and arms. He may have thought about what it was like to be held by them. It’s when he gets home and joins everyone that he’s really surprised. A Parisian model is sitting at Scott’s table. The smirk isn't the same as before he left, it reminds Stiles too much of Jackson.

They sit around the kitchen table, catching up. Talking about the adventures that they've all been having. It ends up a competition between Jackson and Isaac over the better story. Jackson just travels around Europe and the Mediterranean on his fathers dime, a point he doesn't like Isaac pointing out with a smug grin. Isaac has been all over Europe working. Going to photo shoots in Eastern Europe, walking the catwalks of various fashion shows, it started in Madrid, then London, Berlin, Athens, Milan, then finally a show in Paris. He had arrived. The whole time he’s talking though, his phone is constantly vibrating. The constant ringtone of emails, texts and app notifications annoyed everyone after five minutes. Isaac for the most part ignored it, but Stiles couldn’t. He knew, just knew the majority of them were people asking/paying for a private session. He was pissed. Most didn't notice the change in Stiles’ attitude until the conversation turned to him. He kept it short and brief, studying, working. Nothing fun. Curious looks were shared but no one said anything. Isaac asked what he was studying since he didn't know after all. Stiles could only mutter at his hands his answer of UC Berkeley it’s the tenth top school in the world for archeology and history. Isaac goes to ask more but notices everyone warning him off. So he shuts his mouth. Letting things go on before focusing on his phone. Stiles watches Isaac, who never looks up. He got used to being stared at and ignores it. Everyone else around the table watches but doesn't know how to process things. Stiles suddenly gets up from the table, muttering about dinner with his dad and leaves. He doesn't understand why he’s so pissed. Isaac never meant that much to him and now he has even less. He goes home to think about it, ignoring all the texts coming in from the others. Eventually he gives up and loses himself in video games.

The rest of the break went better after Isaac left for a photo shoot in Vancouver. Stiles didn't think of Isaac until he got back to uni. The first week he was there, he went to a club in San Fran’s Castro district and saw a tall blond with curls. He left and made a bad decision. He paid for a private session with Isaac. He didn't get a response beyond the automated one saying his payment had been received for a few weeks. By then, his uni work had picked up and he forgot about it.

While working at the library, his Skype pinged letting him know that he had an add request. Setting his research aside, he saw that it was “wolfbatour.” Stiles froze and stared at this screen, he didn't know what to do. Well, he did but he didn’t know if he should. Cautiously, he clicked add. Moments later, a window opened with the camera off thankfully and a single word, “Stiles?” He freaked, exited the program, slammed his laptop shut. The people around him looked like he was insane, not a bad descriptor really at that moment. Stiles decides to ignore his computer, for like ever. It was a bad idea in the middle of some weakness. So, he continues his work, wanting to finish his research paper that’s due in two weeks. He wants an A, because he wants to show he knows what’s he talking about. There’s talk floating around of a dig in Turkey that he wants to go on. He stays late into the night, ignoring his laptop and had turned on flight mode on his phone when it wouldn't stop ringing and vibrating, he doesn't know why but the notifications say they are all from Scott. Eventually, around 2am, he finishes and heads to his dorm. He doesn't have any classes tomorrow anyways and falls asleep for a few hours. He wakes to a pounding on his door, climbing out of bed he yanks it open. Scott’s standing there, panting, looking relieved when he sees Stiles. He pushes his way in the room, before wanting to know what’s wrong. He mentions the break with Isaac and how he changed after he left. How Isaac contacted him on Skype to find out about why you weren't talking to him. And then you weren't answering or reading, I thought you died overreaction. Stiles doesn't tell him everything, but does admit that he thinks he may like Isaac. Like like Isaac. And may have sent a message he is kinda maybe sorta possibly regretting right now. And if Scott could like really, just not. That would be great. Scott is just Scott. A giant great cuddle puppy. He smiles his dopey adorable little smile and tells Stiles that everything will be fine no matter what but that he can’t hide from what he’s scared of. Stiles can't help but stare, he can’t remember when Scott got so great at all of this. He agrees to talk to Isaac, but he’ll need time and if he could pass that on it would be great. Really, Stiles does NOT want to have that talk, that awkward talk about how he found Isaac and was a total creeper.

Stiles waits. He hasn't logged into Skype since The Incident. He’s caught himself staring at the icon on the icon bar one too many times. It’s a Sunday afternoon, gorgeous weather. He may have checked what the weather and times was in Paris before he opened Skype. And seeing about 10 conversations pop up and updates from Isaac. He ignored Isaac and looked through the rest. Some were innocent, friends wanting to hang out/meet up now that they are all back at Berkley. Lydia just demanding to know what the hell he is doing. He doesn't want to go near that conversation. Then there’s Scott and his freak outs and words of wisdom and several missed calls. He reads through them before focusing on Isaac. Who is online. Who is talking to him.

Isaac just wants to know what’s going. Why he acted that way when he added him, he paid after all. If he wants, Isaac can refund the money, he doesn't really need it. He can add Stiles on his other account, his personal account. The camera has been off the whole time. Like, neither can see the other. But Stiles can’t help and wonder if he was waiting for someone to show up. Is he naked on his bed? Stretched out just showing off his body? He watches the chat window that says that ‘wolfbatour is typing…’ start and stop several times. Before finally ‘wolfbatour is offline.’

Stiles finds it easier to talk to no one. He begins typing what is supposed to be a short statement but turns out longer. It turns into a full blown confession. He mentions finding him on the cam shows, recognising his chest and jawline, how he followed him for a while before getting distracted by school. And then there was the break and he knew he was doing private shows. And now, suddenly, he doesn't know what to do. He feels things when Isaac is doing this that he isn't sure what it is. He doesn't even know why he feels these things. When he knew Isaac he was an ass, a jerk face in a scarf. And now… Now Isaac is off strutting around the world and jerking off for random people. He shouldn't do that.

He logs out and buries himself in his uni work. He’s trying to get on that dig in Turkey. It’ll be the first time that he'd be (legally) out of the country. He’s talking with Scott, he hasn't mentioned Isaac since the dorm room rush weeks ago. Lydia hasn't said anything either, she has been talking to him more though, which is nerve racking. Stiles is stumbling up the stairs in his building, trying to get to his room. He may either be exhausted or drunk, at this point he doesn't know but he has four papers due in a week and he was just kicked out of the library. Rude. He’s trying to get his key into the door to go into his room but it isn’t working. Out of nowhere, a hand grabs his to take the keys which leads to Stiles letting out a very manly scream and waking right up and falling on his butt. Towering over him is a smirking werewolf with blond curls who has managed to open the door. Stepping in, he wants to know if he’s coming in. Stiles is sitting on the floor staring into his dorm room, where an in-demand model is currently and rather obscenely stretched out on his bed. His life, really.

Getting up, Stiles walks into the room and sets his bag on the table. The adrenaline and other endorphins are starting to wear off but he knows his heart hasn't slowed too much. Isaac, the ass, just sits there and watches Stiles like a hawk. Not saying or doing anything, just his limbs splayed out. Eventually Stiles sits down and stares at his wall, too many thoughts floating through his head. He doesn't know what to think and he’s just blinking. And then he’s on his bed. Isaac in his chair on his phone.

Stiles must make a noise because Isaac looks over and then back at his phone before he gets up, placing the phone screen down. He sits down on the bed and looks at Stiles. Stiles who is still largely asleep just smiles up at Isaac and grabs his wrist before falling back asleep. Isaac just freezes as he stares at Stiles and his hand. He untangles himself and grabs his phone and leaves.

Later, Stiles wakes up and looks around and realises that he was hallucinating. Isaac wasn't here and wasn't stretched out on his bed. Stiles gets off the bed and gets his stuff to go get a shower. He doesn't get far from his door. Because beside it is Isaac. He slams the door closed, waking Isaac who begins to knock on the door that Stiles is freaking out behind. Slowly, he opens the door and wonders if he is still asleep. Isaac says no and pushes him into the room kicking the door closed with his foot. They go back to the bed, with Stiles pinned under Isaac. The conversation goes better than expected for them. Stiles eventually gets his shower. Though not alone. The RA was not happy about that. Isaac drags Stiles to his hotel with a view.

Isaac disappoints his fans by saying that he’s leaving the cam business since he has a boyfriend. And no Stiles, we can’t make them jealous by having you jerk me off.


End file.
